mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elico Vexos
Vexos Elico(VVXF016) was born in the Vexos on October 26, 2003. Her mother was the new dominant female Mylene, while her father was an unknown rover. She was born in a litter of four with three litter-mates Dryoid(VVXM017), Theta(VVXF018) and one brother Macubass(VVXM019). The Vexos were a small mob with sixteen members and few adults, however the four pups survived their first few weeks and started foraging with the adults. They were Mylene's only litter in the Vexos. In December five Pegasus made their way into the group and kicked out the only two adult females Mylene and her cousin Mira. They left the mob to form the Bakugan Mob, while in the Vexos, one of the Pegasus females named Naga took Mylene's place as the dominant female. By this time Elico was three months old and could care for herself. Elico and her litter-mates survived to adulthood none the less. Elico started to help out with the pups however being unrelated to Naga, she was a prime target for evictions. In April 2005 Sileni, Siren, Gnome, Hydranoid, Elico and Theta were evicted. This was the first time Elico was evicted. The females managed to rejoint he group. In October 2005, Elico was evicted with her sister, aunt and the other Pegasus females, only Elico rejoined the group while all the other evicted females disappared. Elico never saw her sister Theta again. Elico was now the oldest subordinate female, and the most likely to be evicted even though her uncle Volt was the dominant male.In Janaury 2006, her brother Macubass left the grop with their uncles, leaving only Elico and her brother Dryoid as the last fo their litter in the Vexos. In April 2007, Elico was evicted along with the Triclod and Carlvelt, Naga's daughters from her first two litters. Elico stayed with her cousins at a nearby bolt hole, however when they emerged the following day, they discovered three rovers had slept close by. Impala The three evicted Vexos females were lured away by the three Ultra rovers, and established a small group known as the Impala Mob. Elico was the oldest female by five months so she easily asserted her dominance and became the dominant female. She was fitted with a radio collar so the group could be tracked. However two of the oldest Ultra males were the same age so male dominance was not so clear. Finally only of the males named Davy took the dominant male position. Elico aborted her first litter while Triclod gave birth to two pups on August 27, 2007. Elico soon became pregnant again and gave birth to Elico gave birth to four pups IPP003, Laira, VIPM005 and VIPP006 on November 16, 2007. Sadlly all but one of her pup Laira died within the following months. Elico gave birth to Kaylee, Itami, Hachia and Bunanza. on April 24, 2008. This time all four pups survived and Carlvelt gave birth to a litter on September 25, 2008 however only two of the pups survived. Elico became pregnant again and gave birth on November 17, 2008 to Aztec, Adam and Scat. Elico became pregnant along with Triclod and Mint, however she aborted her litter. On March 28, 2009 Triclod gave birth to Hightail, Scurry, Half-Tail and Ivan. By then Triclod and Carlvelt had disappeared leaving Elico's dominance unchallenged and Davy's brothers Rocky and Malibu had left the group. On October 12, 2009. Elico gave birth to Bipin, Yash, Tito and Kavi. Elico didn't produce a surviving litter after this. In mid 2010, Elico became sick and died on June 5, 2010 from disease at the age of six and a half years old. Her niece Mint took up dominance after her. Links Vexos Mob Impala Mob Mylene Vexos Category:Vexos meerkats Category:Impala meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats